Wade Wilson
Name: Wade Wilson Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: Twelve School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Painting, Photography, Tennis, and Skydiving Appearance: Wade doesn't look all that different from many nineteen year-olds that you'd find wandering around colleges around the United States. His reddish-blond hair is unruly and is always found sticking up at many different angles, almost in a mix of bed-head and actual intent. His skin is relatively pale, free from any facial scarring or acne, and he has a naturally smooth face, as facial hair only grows above his upper lip and below on his chin. He keeps himself clean-shaven anyways, as he feels that facial hair tends to get in the way. His eyes are green, and tend to be the first of his features that're noticed. He usually has his eyes open wide, and this allows his eyes to almost luminesce and sparkle in the light of the sun. Wade has a lip-ring, a loop that he wears on the right side of his lower lip. In terms of body mass, Wade is tall and almost lanky. He isn't weak, nor scrawny by any definition, but at his height (6'0) and weight (152 lbs) he tends to be a little on the thinner side. Aside from his causal interest in tennis, he doesn't work out at all, and so his body, while fairly strong, doesn't match up to anyone involved in a physical sport like football or hockey. Wade has surprisingly good endurance though, and it's been something he's never been able to explain. In terms of clothing, Wade is usually found wearing Khakis and other loose clothes. He dislikes being or feeling constricted, and as such dresses so that he feels comfortable at all times. It's not unusual to find Wade wearing a sweatshirt or a long-sleeved t-shirt. Nonetheless, with Wade, you get the impression that he doesn't really care all that much about his dress. He doesn't wear a watch or any such jewelery. Biography: Born in Hong Kong, China, Wade was the son of a freighter captain and his wife, who routinely travelled the world making a living off of the world's import/export business. Their ship would traverse the globe, making small deliveries in between countries, usually in Europe and Asia. When Wade was born, the ship was docked in Hong Kong. Upon his birth, his mother returned to the United States and settled down in California while his father continued his business. Rather unsurprisingly, the fact that Wade's dad was always away contributed to the destruction of his parent's marriage, and they divorced when he was three years old. Wade had a fairly normal childhood, as normal as one could have when living with a single parent, and tended to be a fairly hyperactive soul that had a propensity for playing tricks and jokes on people. In his youth, Wade was the atypical 'class clown' at the elementary schools that he was in. He was well-liked and seemed to be a fairly well-adjusted kid. Just prior to Wade's sixteenth birthday, all of that began to change. Wade began to suffer from extreme mood swings, ranging from anxiety to sadness, to hyperactivity. He developed a rather intense form of claustrophobia, and began to withdraw into himself a lot more than he ever had before. This concerned his mother, who took him to a doctor, who suggested that he simply had contracted mononucleosis, and the weakness set on by that coupled with a slight adrenaline deficiency was making him appear manic. His mother accepted this, and yet still continued to worry about him. It would be four months later that things would come to a head, when Wade's mother came home from work that day and encountered her son having a conversation with somebody who wasn't actually there. At first she assumed that he'd just bought a wireless ear-piece for his cellular phone, but very quickly realized that this wasn't the case and that there was something very seriously wrong with Wade. When she spoke to her physician about it, they again dismissed it. This time, she didn't believe them, and kept a very close watch on her son. Over the next month and a half, Wade showed similar symptoms, ranging from the same sort of hallucinations, scattered behaviour, not remembering where he'd put things, and had a tendancy to slur his words when he became anxious or emotionally active. After Wade had a screaming match wiith an empty room, Mrs. Wilson finally decided that enough was enough. She got in touch with the school doctor, who, having been somewhat concerned about Wade herself, had been monitoring him, and together, the two of them contacted mental health professionals. After a few different examinations of Wade, a diagnosis was reached - Wade suffered from a mental disorder known as schizoaffective disorder. His mood swings, slurred speech, and hallucinations were all due to this disorder. It was not long before Wade was admitted to an inpatient care facility in California so that he could recieve proper treatment. Wade remained within this facility for the better part of a year, while the doctors tried to determine the type of disorder that he was suffering from. After several different combinations of drugs were attempted with little success, the doctors finally found a combination that worked, and Wade began treatments consisting of Abilify and Tegretol. The doctors found that Wade was suffering from a rather severe case of the disorder and that if his mother had delayed action, it may have become far worse, as Wade would have undoubtedly begun to display psychotic symptoms as a result of the disorder. Thanks to the medication, Wade's condition improved dramatically, and soon, he was making real progress in his therapy sessions. He became aware of his condition, and that he would likely have to take the medications for the rest of his life. He became enlightened to the side effects that were possible, and how serious his disorder was. Nonetheless, after a time, the doctors (and Wade himself) felt it appropriate that he was able to leave, and rejoin society. After having come home and returning to school, he found himself a year behind where he was supposed to be, and found himself with much to do in order to put his life back in order. His friends had never found out about his illness, and after a bit of a debate amongst himself, Wade opted to keep it that way. It would be less of a burden on anyone else if he kept it to himself. With that, Wade continued high school as normal, sticking very strictly to his routine with his medication. He took up photography as a hobby, and became fairly good at it, knowing that because of his unique view on the world, he'd hopefully be able to show other people things that they wouldn't necessarily see at first glance. In the Southridge community, Wade's actually become fairly well-known and reknowned for his photography, and his teachers believe that if he decides to pursue it as a career, he will definitely be able to succeed. Advantages: Wade's got excellent stamina. He loves the outdoors, and feels free when he's out wandering in the woods. He's witty, and knows how to endear himself to people. He's a genuinely nice person and while he can make fun of people at times, he always knows when to stop. He has fairly good hand-eye coordination as a result of his photography and tennis-playing. Disadvantages: He's not necessarily the strongest lad about. If Wade goes one day without his pills, he will begin to regress into a schizoaffective state. Thanks to the fact that he suffers from both a manic and psychotic form of the disorder, this will likely cause him to regress into any different forms of psychosis and/or a manic state. If this occurs, it is very likely that Wade will not be safe to be around, for friends or enemies alike. Designated Number: Male Student no. 51 The above biography is as written by Adam. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Nightstick Conclusions: Well now, B51 is quite the little diamond in the rough for us. It's always nice to come up with these kids who have some kind of crazy, psychotic mental disorder, 'cause eventually their medication runs out, and then they wind up like certain crazies from other seasons. He might have started with a kind of lame weapon, but I'm willing to bet that if B51 lasts long enough, he can come up with plenty of ways to decimate the competition. Who knows? He might be the new Cillian Crowe, you KNOW how popular he was. Game Evaluations Kills: ' Kode Hairesu, Mortimer Jones, Braden Marsh, Jodene Zalack, Joseph Gai, Mary McKay '''Killed by: 'Edward Sullivan '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: '"Look, I know that I've gone completely fucking insane and all, but that? That's ridiculously excessive by a regular crazy person's standards! Good God, woman! You...you just, you went ahead and ATE HIS PENIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" - Wade Wilson, having already gone totally bonkers at this point, justifiably calls out Mary McKay for crossing the line Other/Trivia *Wade Wilson has more than a few similarities with Marvel Comics character, Deadpool. They share the same name, as well as a somewhat manic and scattered nature. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Wade, in chronological order. '''V3: *Dead Man Wade *She Bop *The Pretender *It's On *Complicated Questions *Grosse *Cause and Effect Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wade Wilson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Fuck this guy. Dodd was trying way too hard to be cool and wacky and just made a really obnoxious, unlikeable Deadpool ripoff. Category:V3 Students